Pain, sadness, the love in your eyes
by Houtsuma-san
Summary: Revised Version! Kagome seeks help; she comes upon the inu-hanyou, Inuyasha. What will Inuyasha do when he finds who caused Kagome's pain? What has been going on in Kagome‘s life? - InuKag - MirSan - Dark-Romance-Drama-Against
1. Advisory & Information

* * *

**Pain, Sadness, The Love in Your Eye's - Rated: R - Dark/Romance/Drama/Against**   
**– Parental Discretion Is Advised –**   
**Notice!  
This stories title will be changing to, Pain, Sadness, The Love in Your Eye's.**

**Disclaimer - **  
Standard Disclaimer's apply, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters incorporated into this fiction. All character's belong to there respective owner's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Page one Advisory/Information. -**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Table of Contents:**   
- Background Info –   
- Character Background Info –   
- Story Content –   
- Questions –   
- Additional –   
**Back Ground Info:**  
This Fiction is based in modern day; demons conceal them selves from human eyes with sealing spells. They work and live normal human lives with relative ease and of course you have your evil demon's that despise humans.  
**Character Background Info:**  
Kaogme's seventeen year old teen, soon to be eighteen. She lives at the shrine with her mother, brother, and grandfather. The setting's the same as the anime pretty much.   
Inuyasha's eighteen, he currently lives a few block's down the street from kagome. Having just moved there, close to five month's ago. He lives alone; his mother and father are dead. His only connection to livening relatives is his half brother Sesshoumaru; this is partly how he maintains the house.   
Miroku and Sango will come in later; I'm still trying parts out for them. I think I've got it worked out though.  
**Story Content:**  
Warning, this story may contain: Abusive Scene's/ Strong Language/ Violence/ Gore - Other Content Pending - lime/ lemonade - I might give those some thought. -  
**Questions:**  
What opinions do you the reviewer's have on what content this story should have? Notice: I am not planning on a lemon, if you want one I will write it. Only it will be place on a web page separate from this, I will put a link up on my update page to it. Or I can e-mail you the link or the entire lemon; I am doing this for those of you who do not want to read NC-17 content. I also have other reasons; I look forward to your replies.  
**Additional:**  
I've been working on getting my website up and running, html can be a pain if you're teaching you're self as you build. Also in this time I have been working on co. writing again, this time with Gothic Elf. I'm doing my best to get back into the swing or writing, five months without an update is really stretching thing's. But I have got something's done at least even if thing's have been shitty for me for a while, and for the moment I believe I'm going to go back and revise all my current fiction's. I will update this again when I get my update page revised and back up; I will also have a form posted on my website for e-mail delivered updates. For the moment I'm going to revise this whole story and update it, I hopefully you'll love what's to come assuming I can get my lazy ass back into writing.  
Sincerely yours ~ Houtsuma-san  
**- Let the Fiction Begin. -**   


* * *


	2. No Were To Run

* * *

**Disclaimer - **  
Standard Disclaimer's apply, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters incorporated into this fiction. All character's belong to there respective owner's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pain, sadness, the love in your eye's.**   
**Session: 1**   
**No were to run.**   


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night locked the house in an endless darkness as a small feminine shaped figure approached from down the sidewalk. The lights were all off; darkness consumed the surrounding area as the house sat in a dark cold lonely silence. The figure walked up the sidewalk quickly watching both sides of the street. One shoulder slumped under the weight of the duffle bag, long dark raven hair-streaming out behind her. Pausing on the sidewalk in front of the house then hurried to its porch door. The person pausing once more at the door, glanced up and down the street, and then knocked sharply twice.  
Inuyasha was up late that night, like many other nights. Being half demon sleepless nights would plague him constantly. As he was seated at his computer this night, the dimly lit screen the only light in the room. A silence that was almost deafening consumed him, until the knock at his door woke him out of his seemingly trance of silence.  
Coming down the stairs, he cautiously stalked to the door. Curiously Inuyasha whipped the door open; his eye's going wide as they took sight of what lay before them.  
"Ka-Kagome." he breathed, his voice full of disbelief and curiosity. A though flew through his mind about what she could be doing here this time of night when they had school in the morning, shouldn't she be sleeping.  
"In-Inuyasha, I-I need your help." The dark haired girl's breath was labored and her eyes were filled with tears as she stared up at him.  
Momentarily Inuyasha was dumb struck as Kagome threw her self into his unsuspecting embrace and began to crying into his chest. Inuyasha not knowing how to react to Kagome's tears, he placed his strong yet gentle arms around her.  
His left hand intertwined with Kagome's raven hair as he caressed it. And the right on her back traveled up and down her spine in an attempt to comfort Kagome. Inuyasha looked down and when Kagome looked up at him meeting Inuyasha's eyes, he froze. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw, it angered him to almost a point he him self thought not possible. Inuyasha felt like ripping the bastard apart who could have did this to her.  
Kagome's face was bruised up, she had a black eye on the left side of her face and on the right side of her face a little lower was a huge bruise. A bit of blood was also slowly seeping form her lip. Kagome began to loose her balance and she slumped over in his arm's her head went back down to his chest.  
After a few moments' she was silent, a spike fear shot throughout him. She was no longer crying or moving, her heart rate had shot up and her breathing had become shallow.  
Instantly he became very frightened and alarmed for Kagome. Inuyasha picked Kagome up swiftly and ran to his couch; there he proceeded to take off her leather jacket. In the process noticing small amounts of blood through her white shirt, he cursed him self for not noticing all this earlier before she went unconscious.  
Realizing he was just too caught up in her sweet scent, lifting her shirt he came to find a gash across her abdomen and a bruise below her left breast. Taking his hand he pressed down gently and softly checking if anything was broken. Thankfully her ribs seemed in tacked, leaving Inuyasha got a first aid kit and began to clean and cover Kagome's wounds.  
'How could she have gotten these, I swear the bastard who done this is going to pay with there life. 'Taking in Kagome's scent, Inuyasha noticed another scent on her wounds and clothing, mixed with in with the strong scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke. 'I smell a human male's scent on her wounds, stupid fucker.' A deep feral growl began to emanate from deep within his throat, as his razor sharp claws extended he began flexing them. Tightening his fist and un-tightening it, a deadly urge raging inside him to rip out this person's heart. 'If it was that Hobo basterd I'll rip his fucking head off.'  
A while later that night, Inuyasha sat across from her, his gaze never faltering from Kagome's wounded body. Feeling how uncomfortable she must be sleep on his couch with her head bent up on the arm rest. Swiftly moving to her side, he slipped his arms around Kagome's limp from and strolled up to his bedroom.  
Reaching his bedroom, he pulled back the sheets and placed her gently down onto the soft cool sheet's, crawling into bed on the opposite side he felt a strange need to keep her close. Pulling the blankets up and over them, Inuyasha reached around Kagome's waist pulling her gently back into his chest firmly, nuzzled his face in her hair. Placing his head atop Kagome's, inhaling her sweet beautiful scent; he drifted into a deep sleep.  
---------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------  
Outside the dimly lit shrine grounds, the sounds of breaking glass could be heard along with the every so often pained cry.  
Coming to the lightly lit house we hear the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, as cries of pain echo throughout the house. Broken glass lies with unshed tears upon the hard wood kitchen floor. As angry taunting voices echoed from within the next room, a tall male figure in his 30's yelled at the young 17-year-old girl. "YOU BITCH! GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN THIS FUCKING MESS UP!"  
"Yea, an after your done I want to have some fun with you." A younger voice in his teen's echoed drunkenly through out the room. "We can both have a go son, but I go first."  
After a few angered whispers, the younger of the two men agreed, nodding his head slightly.  
"Alright!"  
"HAY! BITCH! You hear that get your ass back here after you're finished, we got to have our fill of you."  
-----------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued. >  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PS: I have this chapter revised, damn I didn't know there were so many mistake's in it. Well I hope I have most of them fixed now, if you notice any feel free to point it out. I'm just happy to have this revised finally; chapter 2 will hopefully be coming soon. Review and tell me what you think of the revisal ladies and gentlemen.  
Sincerely yours ~ Houtsuma-san  


* * *


	3. Aftermath

* * *

**Disclaimer - **  
Standard Disclaimer's apply, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters incorporated into this fiction. All character's belong to there respective owner's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pain, sadness, the love in your eye's.**   
**Session: 2**   
**Aftermath.**   


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cool morning breeze blew into the window; gently caressing the sleeping couple's skin, causing Kagome's eye's to flutter open to the gentle spring morning sunlight. Feeling content and very comfortable despite the slightly cool morning air covering the room, Kagome failed to see her surrounding's. She felt safe from the previous night's events, a feeling Kagome thought she would never have again. Giving a few more moment's she took notice she wasn't alone, a strong arm was draped over her waist. The steady rise and fall of someone's chest against her bare back, and the strand's of silver hair draped partly over Kagome's shoulder told her exactly who it was. Kagome was now feeling a deep blush rise in her cheeks because of her position against Inuyasha's sleek well toned figure.   
Lightly shifting in his grasp with some pain in the process, Kagome's gaze finally fell onto two golden amber orb's gazing back with a hint of concern, which was quickly hidden.  
Breaking his intense and thoughtful gaze with Kagome, after Inuyasha realized she was awake, Inuyasha blushed a light shade of pink and slipped out of the bed turning to hide his face. Only to be stopped by Kagome's rough strained voice breaking the thick morning silence.  
Kagome felt her body tremble at the thought of being alone, even if she was safe there. Even if she was sure they had no idea of where she had run to, the thought of some of what they were going to do to her sent cold shivers up her spine, and fear pooling in pit of her stomach, causing her to groan softly and shift again.   
"In-Inuyasha, please don't l-leave me here a-alone." Kagome's rough almost strained voice came to his sensitive ear's that were hidden behind the spell sealing his more demonic feature's from her naïve sight.  
Trying to set up pain resonated throughout Kagome's weak battered body. Wincing she toppled back onto the bed with a yelp of pain. Inuyasha moved back to Kagome's side, concern and pained for seeing her like this evident in his expression.  
"Kagome are you alright?"  
"I-I th-think so, my chest hurt's." Kagome's eyes began tearing up with every passing second as pain enveloped her limp and broken form. With what strength she had Kagome's hands squeeze the bed sheets tightly, turning her hand's cold and pale.  
Inuyasha leaned over Kagome taking her hands with his; Inuyasha's face came only inches from Kagome's. Leaning over further he nuzzled Kagome's neck, Kagome involuntary shuddered as Inuyasha continued to deeply nuzzle her neck. Breathing deeply Inuyasha took in Kagome's sweet thick scent, so warm it made him want to forget everything and be with her no matter what the danger to her. Although knowing as always, that if he ever was to love her. He would be putting Kagome in danger far beyond what she would know.  
"Kagome you need to relax and lie still, you need rest." Pulling away he started toward the door.  
"In-Inuyasha, thank y-you." Was Kagome's weak reply from behind as he walked away, only stop for a moment at Kagome's reply, his gaze fell back on her, and Kagome's eyes were barely open as she winced in pain every so often. Thoughts began to plague the inu-hanyou's mind as he continued out the bedroom and down the stairs.  
'Damn it who could have done this, she's in so much pain and from what Kagome brought with her I'd say she was planning to stay for a couple of day's. Where was Kagome going though, I know she wasn't really trying to get here, she barley even knows me. And what ever happened must have happened at home. From what I can tell Kagome was beat; there is a human and a youkai scent on her wounds. Kagome what happen to you?'  
These were his last thoughts as he entered the kitchen; realization suddenly struck him smack in the gut. (And he's not the kind of guy to clean and no one else is around, so a lot of stuff piles up around until he gets sick of it or he feel's the need to clean up.) Surveying the kitchen there were stacks and bags of some ramen container's and other garbage around the kitchen that need to be taken out. Plus the mess on the table and the counter top that needs to be cleaned up.   
"Damn it smells in here."  
Closing the kitchen door behind him, so as to not have the smell fill the house haunting his sensitive nose all day, Inuyasha began to undertake the dreaded task of getting from one side of the kitchen to the other. Making his way across the minefield of various take out's and of course dozen's of instant ramen container's Inuyasha reached his refrigerator.  
After Inuyasha had pried open his refrigerator, not surprisingly to find an empty void, he made his way to the cabinets. There he went through them one by one; finally Inuyasha found one cup of instant ramen left in the farthest cabinet to the right.  
Sighing Inuyasha began to think out loud. "Damn I need to go pick up something at the damn store, maybe I should at least try and clean up this house too. No, I think it can wait."  
Maneuvering his way across the Kitchen thinking to himself, Inuyasha had long forgotten cleaning the house. That is till it decided to come back with the vengeance, a yelp, crash, and a spree of curses. Inuyasha had slipped over left over pizza and plummeted flat on his back into a pile of leftover's and garbage.   
He Moaned. "NO! Fuck now I need another shower, I just took one last night to."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued. >  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well like I said there's the update, I hope you liked it. I'll try to get around to the next chapter sometime soon, I make no promises. Until next time readers and reviewers, see you around.  
Sincerely yours ~ Houtsuma-san  


* * *


	4. The passed and the present

* * *

**Disclaimer - **  
Standard Disclaimer's apply, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters incorporated into this fiction. All character's belong to there respective owner's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pain, sadness, the love in your eye's.**   
**Session: 3**   
**The passed and the present.**   


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting out of the kitchen alive with Kagome's Ramen, Inuyasha took it up to her and left to clean house and take a shower. Only to get out of the shower cursing about how he never thought he'd be getting up to clean his death trap of a home. 'I can't believe I let it get that bad around here, I guess I should start paying more attention to the house, although.' With a long sigh, he leaned against the wall beside his bedroom door and looked in at Kagome's sleeping form under the warm sheets of his bed. Raven black hair flowing from under the sheets, Kagome's sweet scent covering the air like a thick blanket of blossoming roses, with a light morning mist. 'I may have to go soon, it's been so long. So long since I even felt this way about someone, never since. ' His thought's trailed off as he remembered the events that took place so many a year ago, so long ago, yet not to his many years.   
---------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------  
The thick scent of blood and burned rotting flesh blew swiftly threw the air, a sign to death extending throughout the surrounding lands for miles. He hurried to what he would find once he came back upon what he called home.   
His thoughts flashed to the village; his eyes setting upon burned grounds, the scent of death, thick with sorrow and tears. Charred remains of villagers scattered across the ground, fear edged into there burned rotting faces and mangled body's.   
Coming to a hut near the center of the village he finds a sight, an image that would be forever edged into his mind.   
-------------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------  
Leaning into the wall more he slumps down into the floor and bows his head looking at the floor, a warm shallow tear falls. As he's thought's travel yet again, coming back to a time not to long ago.   
---------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------  
"Brother, you are always be hated, hunted for what you are. A hanyou, as such, ye shall always be seen as a disgrace to the demon world." looking on with his cold emotionless eye's he continued to speak in a flat, mono tone voice. "Humans you come in contact with shall suffer the same fate as you, just as they have before. The pain those human's endured before they died, shall be nothing compared to your pain, to come brother."   
-------------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------  
Sighing softly, he lifted his head and looked up. 'It looks like you were right brother, in the end there's nothing or no one for me. Kagome, I must not get involved in what is happening, for she could be placed in far greater danger, although I do not wish to see Kagome like this again. Maybe I can look into this without my presence being known.' Standing slowly he moved down the hallway swiftly; slowly his thoughts receding, his mind returning to the present as his contemplations left him with a unsettling feeling of things to come.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued. >  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hello again, sorry about the shorter chapter, I kind of ran out of things to write on this part. My mind love's to go blank a lot of times when I am writing, and it sucks, but I do what I can. Hope you liked it though, expect the next chapter, heck I have no idea when. *laughs* Oh well, just expect it sometime, it shouldn't be like months from now, it should be sometime in the next two weeks.   
Well, see you around, review if you want to, might help boost my self esteemed and cause me to get this next chapter out earlier than expected. Although I make no promises, just reviews help sometimes, because you know your stories actually interesting to more then your self. Other wise I tend to write at a very slow pace, because it's not on the top of my things to do list.   
Sincerely yours ~ Houtsuma-san  


* * *


End file.
